A Brighter Horizon
by Molly Renata
Summary: Set just before the final chapter. Oneshot, MMorgan x Lucina, spoilers galore.


_Author's Notes: I really suck with fic names. Also, I know a good number of you probably see them as brother and sister, but I don't._

_Aside from Robin not being Lucina's mother, parent pairings aren't specified. Go wild 8P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, nor do I own Intelligent Systems. If I did, a lot of people would probably hate the series..._

* * *

In the time since Grima's resurrection, the Risen had grown even more problematic; their improved tactics and increased strength proved to be difficult obstacles, and some of the Shepherds had been forced to retreat in the recent battles. After the Awakening ritual was finished, a skirmish occurred near the base of Mount Prism, and Owain had been injured in that battle - badly enough that he wouldn't be able to fight for some time, though he would live.

Still, Lucina was worried; not just for Owain's sake, but because of what she would have to face soon. Even if there was a chance of defeating Grima, there was still the possibility of losing - and if they lost, everything she had done up until this point would be meaningless.

She couldn't let these fears be known, of course. The others of her group looked up to her, and the other Shepherds had started to grow close to her as well - the only person that Lucina dared to tell about her concerns was her father, and he was already asleep.

She didn't even try to sleep, herself; she knew that it would be a futile effort. So instead, the princess of the future's ruined Ylisse watched the stars, as she often did since coming to this time.

"...You can't sleep, either?"

Lucina glanced back at the sound of the voice; sure enough, Morgan stood some distance away, his gaze fixed on the sky. A small frown crossed Lucina's face, and she gave an affirmative nod in response to Morgan's inquiry before she spoke.

"Yes... I'm nervous."

Morgan hummed, then stepped over and sat down next to Lucina. "You're worried about Owain, right? I think he'll be fine. I stopped by the infirmary tent on my way out here, and Cynthia's taking care of him right now."

"...I really do envy your optimism." Lucina allowed herself a smile as she leaned closer to Morgan; she decided then that maybe she could share her concerns with him. "I am worried about Owain, yes... however, he isn't all that concerns me at the moment."

Morgan noted the slight change in Lucina's tone, and his cheer changed to concern; without thinking, he pulled her into a hug. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

"I did not want the others to worry," Lucina replied, as she closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. "...Truth be told, I'm terrified. I didn't... I didn't want to face Grima again."

"...I can't blame you for that." Morgan lifted a hand to the back of Lucina's head, then began running his fingers through her hair. "But I don't think you need to be scared, okay? Mother will handle this... I'm sure of it."

Lucina relaxed a bit at this; while it was true that Robin had killed her father in her future, history had taken a better course this time. "I... suppose I should have faith in her, yes. After all... she is to be my mother-in-law soon."

"Y-yeah." Morgan blushed and tightened his grip on Lucina; he'd almost forgotten about her recent proposal. "Um... I promise I won't tell anyone that you're scared, okay? It'll just be between you and me."

Lucina looked up at Morgan, then turned so that she was facing him; she nestled her face in his chest and hummed before she spoke. "...Thank you. And... I'm sorry."

"I don't mind at all," Morgan said with a light chuckle. "You can tell me about anything you want, okay? If anything's worrying you, I'll be here to listen."

"...I know." Lucina nuzzled Morgan's chest, then lifted her head to look at him. "I... suppose I should have trusted you more with this..."

Morgan gave Lucina a light squeeze, then touched his nose to hers. "I'll probably forget this conversation by tomorrow, just so you know."

At this, Lucina couldn't help a short laugh; under any other circumstances, she would have been upset to hear that, but this was _Morgan_. "...That should not be as reassuring as it is."

"It probably shouldn't be," Morgan agreed, smiling. "But I wouldn't really know." He paused for a moment and looked up at the sky, then reluctantly pulled away from Lucina; no matter how much he wanted to stay with her, it _was_ getting late. "...Are you feeling any better now?"

Lucina stood up and nodded once in response. "Yes, I feel much better now. But... would you mind, ah... staying in my tent, just for tonight?"

"Of course." Morgan hopped to his feet, then gave Lucina a quick hug before he started off toward camp again. "But only if we get to snuggle!"

"That can be arranged," Lucina said with a hum, as she matched Morgan's pace and looped her arm around his. "I believe I would enjoy it, myself."

Morgan leaned against Lucina's shoulder and grinned. "I know you will. Snuggles make _everything_ better."

"...Only with you," Lucina murmured, and a light blush crossed her face; she knew it was perhaps on the level of Inigo's lack of creativity, but she didn't care. It was the truth, after all - she _only_ wanted to snuggle with Morgan.

Morgan was silent for a moment, and then he stopped in his tracks and pulled Lucina into a tight hug, his eyes sparkling. "I love you, Lucina."

Lucina returned the hug, then nuzzled the top of Morgan's head. "I love you too, Morgan."

It wasn't something that needed to be said, of course, but Lucina still loved the opportunity to say those words; though she didn't know anything of the future that Morgan had hailed from, her own was one in which she didn't have time for such frivolities. And even though Grima loomed on the horizon, Lucina was no longer afraid - as he always did, Morgan erased her fear and gave her the strength to keep going.

And yet, as the two of them continued on their way back to her tent, Lucina wondered if Morgan's reason for staying up as late as he did was the same as hers. As optimistic and carefree as he was, he knew as well as anyone the threat that the fell dragon posed... and it was _very_ unusual for him to have trouble sleeping.

But for the time being, all that mattered to her was the fact that _he had promised snuggles_.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yep, just pointless feelgood fluff. I'm still getting a grasp for their characters, so I apologize for any OOCness here._

_And no, I haven't given up on "Fire Emblem: Reawakened" yet. I'm just sort of... stuck. Really stuck. Sorry about that._

_Until next time!_


End file.
